1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium stored with an image processing program. The present invention particularly relates to a data processing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium stored with a data processing program used for merging a plurality of printing data.
2. Description of Related Art
An art is known for accumulating processed printing jobs (printing data) for which printing processes have been completed in a memory unit such as a hard disk so that they can be edited or processed later.
According to such an art, it is possible, for example, to merge a plurality of printing data stored in the memory unit. Moreover, because of its product structure, a serial number is assigned to each page of the printing data after the plurality of printing data is merged in the particular art.
On the other hand, there has been no consideration for the merger of printing data containing tab pages, which are tab sheet pages.